findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Noble Houses
Noble Houses Human noble families are the ruling bodies of most human cultures. They are not strictly divided by region but do base themselves in certain cities. They generally rule through influence, wealth or martial power. Not all noble families have these things though and some lesser noble houses are not widely known. These are a few of the most influencial human families in Ord. House Blackwell Current Scion - Terron Blackwell Centered in Wingar, this family is small but very wealthy consisting only of 2 brothers and “distant relations.” Several centuries ago this family was large and prosperous; being the foremost house in all of Findle until a fateful burglary by two unidentified men nearly bankrupted the house. It owes its considerable wealth to a mysterious business deal with a Mr. Brontnal and the discovery of coal in the Blackwell mine in Meles. This family is known in less reputable circles for its shady dealings and mass hiring of mercenaries, most of who are never seen again. House Callahax Current Scion – Torvald Callahax The largest noble houses in Thessan, Callahax is not a particularly powerful house, but its network of family is extremely widespread, extending as far as Morat Ras. The Callahax family is the founders of the duchy of Callahax however they are not the current rulers of the territory. The majority of the effort to unite Thessan came from Callahax’s massive militia. House Drakeson Current Scion – Bauldric Drakeson House Drakeson is quite small having only a few members. Their origin is suspicious and many don’t consider them a true noble house, although house Drakeson generally has the money to silence most doubters. Notable Members – Steintor Drakeson Hose Halyron Current Scion – Unknown Members of House Halyron were the first ruler of a united Thessan. They were wealthy and powerful but eventually slid into tyrannical hedonism. Their dynasty lasted for seven centuries before they were deposed by Grand Magus Aragoth Hellslay. Occasionally someone will pop up claiming to be the heir of the house but they tend to disappear before they can rally anyone to their banner. House Hellslay Current Scion – Osgrim Hellslay House Hellslay was founded by Grand Magus Aragoth Hellslay over a thousand years ago in the fourth era. Aragoth Hellslays personal quest to eradicate the Abyssal demons drove him to conquer all of Thessan and deal with devils. House Hellslay rules the Thessan Council of Five and uses its extreme wealth to fund its crusade through Hell. Notable Members – Aragoth Hellslay, Olan Hellslay House Hemet Current Scion – Net Hemet This noble house rose from the most prosperous landowners and farmers in Findle. The territory seceded during the war with Danasia and entered into Findle again on the condition that they were made a noble house. House Herat Current Scion – Misran Herat House Herat is a name given to the theocracy of Morrigan that rules Herat Isle. They are divided into five separate tiers based on merit. Members of the house consider all other members of the Cult of Herat as family regardless of blood relation. Notable Members – Geshran Herat I, Geshran Herat III House Holt Current Scion – Lilliana and Roric Holt Holt is the royal house of Findle. The lineage was lost at the end of the battle of Tyrants Folly but was guarded and kept secret by the silver dragon Narceleglar while Arundel Shay ruled as steward for 400 years. The crown house was restored by Narceleglar and house Shay when Pahlin Holt married Arundel’s granddaughter. Notable Members –King Alpert of Findle, King Pahlin Holt House Legault Current Scion – Lasandra Legault House Legault is a very old house that has almost faded into obscurity on multiple occasions. The Height of its power was during Arundel Shay’s rule of Findle when wealth flooded in from possibly larcinous sources. Legault has multiple ties with the ruling families of Olgun Quisir, Hul and Danasia, and most of its current wealth comes from dealings from these exotic lands both reputable and shady. Notable Members – Jodando Legault House Ol-Alkir Current Scion – Helihan Ol-Alkir This was once the royal family of Olgun Quisir, unfortunately they lost all ability to rule the country when blue dragons reduced their capital to chaotic ruin. They were able to retain most of their power when northern Olgun Quisir was annexed by Findle. The red bull is considered a sign of their wealth as they import massive amounts of these animals from Hul. House Shay Current Scion – Lexia Shay “Shay” is an elven title that means “removed” it was given to Arundel after he was banished from his homeland. In his grief and bitterness he turned a shameful title into a powerful name. This house was founded and grew from Arundel’s children while he was ruling as Steward of Findle over a period of 400 years. The house is comprised of half Elven decedents of Arundel himself. They are not particularly wealthy but are very influential, and many powerful adventurers have been part of, or married into the house. Notable Members – Arundel Shay, Yggritte of Yod House Wingar Current Scion – Portolamane Wingar Wingar is a large noble house and primary supplier of Findle’s standing army. They are the chief suppliers of dragon powder weapons and their members are rarely unarmed. This family is the founder of the town of Wingar and any Findle governors rule in name only. The town operates the largest port in Findle and the house can easily control the flow of wealth to their advantage. House Wynst Current Scion – Vanhoin Wynst House Wynst is almost more of a bank than a noble house. Almost every other house and business in Thessan owes them money. The Wynst family owns the city of Wynstport and much like Wingar, they control the wealth of a nation from their port. An endless parade of Elven, Findlien and Danasian ships enter this port on a daily basis.